The Prince and the Pauper
by The Girl with Fuzzy Socks
Summary: Mark Twain's first attempt at historical fiction spawned a Barbie franchise, a Disney movie, and countless other films. Now, it is time for the Shuggazoomian one. But is everything what it seems when you have a boy who looks just like you? SRMTHFG!


**Warnings: Alternate Universe, Hints of Gibson x Nova, Mild "Adult" themes, Mild Swearing, possible _slash_**

**Disclaimer: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! does not belong in to anyone but Ciro Nieli. The Prince and the Pauper was originally written by Mark Twain, and I do not own that original idea either. I do, however, own the creative ideas in the story that differ it from The Prince and the Pauper and SRMTHFG! and any original characters.**

**

* * *

**

A tall and mighty stone wall around a castle stands in the center of Zoom. From the outside, it was stationed with fancy guards with fixed bayonets all around the clock to protect the royals. As the war had destroyed everything but the wall and the castle, all of the royals were living within.

Inside, there were many houses for the lords and the ladies. But one stands out- the castle of Zoom.

"Zoom" in on to this castle on this very day, and you may see a room. Yes, a room. In this room, there lies a prince. Prince Hal Gibson to be exact, but prefers to be called Gibson or "Prince Gibson".

His younger sister burst in "Gibby? Are you in there?" She shyly said as she walked in. He was standing in front of a mirror with a crown in his hands.

"Are you okay, Gibby?"

"I told you I prefer that you do not call me 'Gibby'. Or 'Gibs'. Or 'Haley'," He said, putting the crown on.

She smiled, her green dress sweeping against the floor "Whatever you say, Prince Gibby"

He, however, was too focused on his image in the mirror. A worried experisson was on his face. Princess Jinmay looked worrily at him.

"Are you okay? I know this must be big and all but..."

He sighed "I- never mind." He adjusted his outfit. "I guess it's time to find out what father wants for us?"

Jinmay smiled happily; although her brother sometimes acted like this he always turned out fine in the end.

"Let's go!" She grabbed his arm with one hand and lifted up her dress in the other, running out of the room and towards the throne room.

A fancy carriage rolled along to the Castle of Zoom. Luggage for a week was shifting around on the top as the dirt road that they were traveling on had many rocks.

In this royal carriage, an 18 year old princess, a 14 year old prince, and an old king sat inside.

"Fifty-nine bottles of pop on the wall, fifty-nine bottles of pop. Take one down, pass it around, fifty-eight bottles of pop on the wall..."

"Will you quit it, Chiro?" The princess snapped at the young prince, who jolted a bit and scooted away from her and towards his father.

"Nova, was that really nessacery?" The king asked her gently. She huffed and continued looking out the window.

"I know you do not wish to be here, Nova, but it is important that we dicuss with the other leader on what to do to end this war," He said "We must do this..."

"For our country. Yes, I know Father," She said as she watched the charred battle ground go by from her window.

"Not only for our country, but for mankind," The king said as he looked at Chiro "And you. Stop annoying your sister with that song."

Chiro pouted, scooting away from his father and towards his sister "Sorry Novie!"

She emitted a low growl, her bubble gum eyes showing a glint of anger. He sweat dropped and moved over to the other side of the carriage.

The king chuckled at this scene "Right on time, too."

Chiro laughed too, until Nova glared at him "Hey, I'm not the one who snapped!"

She sighed, her mind was racing with thoughts. Why was she going to the enemy anyways? Weren't they going to pelt her with rocks?

Her father must have sensed that she was thinking something along the lines of that, as his next move was to put a hand on her shoulder "Do not worry, Nova, they will be respectful to us here. They are peaceful within their nation."

The 18 year old had his body slammed into a wall causing his lip to cut open "What did you do this time? I know you did something!"

"I swear I did nothing!" He yelled as the guard slammed him into the wall again "Could you stop? It's starting to hurt, you know."

The guard rolled his eyes and slammed him into the wall again. And again. And again more.

"Alright! Alright! The gold is hidden over there!" The boy, his face and arms bruised and cut from being slammed too many times. He pointed over at an area that seemed to ooze darkness. The places that were corrupted by the SK.

The guard looked over there and rolled his eyes "Liar. Nothing ever goes over there."

"I'm dead serious. Well, I hope I don't die."

The guard chuckled, almost evilly, as he slammed him into the wall one last time before he walked away.

The boy stood up and brushed himself off. He touched his lip; it was still bleeding "Yowch. That's gonna leave a mark."

He walked around, hands in his pockets. Just looking around you could tell that it wasn't the best outside the wall- thieves waiting to pickpocket and almost all of the houses seeming to be cloaked in darkness. An evil darkness.

It was strange. Every time he got a job, from rope making to a carpenter, after a week or so he would come and see that it was covered in the Ooze. And then he would have to find yet another job.

He sighed. At least he could count on one friend to help him. He continued walking towards a house that seemed to be built directly on the side of the large wall that protected the nobles. This was the inventor's house.

The Shuggian royal family arrived at the wall of the castle. It was a back entrance, so no worries of the citizens attacking.

However, Nova was still nervous. Not only because she was entering this enemy territory for the first time, but why they wanted her to come with. Typically, her father wanted her to stay out of foreign affairs. But something was up- something was always up.

_It's probably nothing_ She thought _Just some boring old war crap_

As the carriage entered through the back, Nova peered out through her window. The place was grand- royal houses with stained glass windows and beauitful blooming flowers. There were even a few gardens. In the center was a magnificent castle, in which her carriage was heading towards.

"Look!" Chiro exclaimed from his seat at the opposite window "People!"

Indeed, there were people there. It was obvious they didn't look like they liked the fact that a Shuggian carriage was there. Glares and whispering remarks from the others made Nova feel a bit self concious, but it was Chiro who got a rock in the face.

"Ow! Rude..." He said, pulling his bleeding face from the window.

They arrived at the grand center of the inner city- the Castle of Zoom. Stained glass windows, the expensive sculptures in the front, the garden; it all showed a family of art. She sighed.

A man opened the door of the carriage and the royal family exited the carriage. Surrounded by guards, many of the people watching gave them dirty looks. Nova and the king simply held their heads high but Chiro could not stop thinking... why did they hate him?

As they entered, the castle just seemed even more grand. Paintings on many walls; this was rare in Shugga. All of Chiro's worries melted away as he looked around, observing the painting as the royal family walked.

Nova looked at her father "What do we do now, father?"

"Look around. There's a garden around here in the center," He said, his voice sounding dignified "I shall be meeting the king in a private discussion."

***  
"Hmmm... yes, I have noticed an outbreak of these strange black tulips in the garden..." The blue haired prince said to his father. The father smiled, putting a hand on his son's shoulder then pulling away his crown.

"You must not get your crown dirty. You're 18; you're going to be king soon." The king walked away, leaving a perplexed Gibson to walk down to the garden with some paper and a quill in hand.

The king continued walking, occasionally turning around to see if his son was gone. When Gibson disappeared from sight, he turned a corner and went the direction of the garden. He arrived in front of a door labeled "Do not Enter" and smiled, waiting for the other king to show up.

Five minutes later, a calm king of Shugga arrived "Shall we see if this plan worked well?"  
They both went in and sat down. Below them was the garden. Every place in the garden could be seen in their point.

"This could end the war."

Gibson was observing these strange black flowers that had sprouted in the garden. The seemed to spill ooze when one would cut it open. He carefully put on gloves to avoid contact with the black goop when a girl came.

Her long blonde hair went down past her shoulders. Delicate pink bubble gum eyes shone brightly against her lightly tanned skin. A yellow dress adorned with a single pink gem on her chest made her look beautiful. Although he stared at her for a bit, he was used to these types of girls. Always either ignoring him if they did not know who he was, or suckering up to him if they did. He continued to observe these strange flowers, occasionally writing a thing or two in his note pad.

Nova, on the other hand, looked around the garden. It was breath taking. There weren't too many people here to screw up the beautiful scene. Just a nerd taking notes by some weird black tulips. She smiled as she walked around the garden, happier than she had ever been. In fact, she was so happy she did notnotice as she-

Oh, whoops.

'What do you think you are doing?" The boy glared at her.

"I'm enjoying the day, unlike you," Nova said, picking up her foot and looking at her shoe. A single note pad stuck to her foot. She peeled it off carefully and handed it back to this blue-haired boy.

"You owe me a new note book, young lady,"

"Young lady?" She scoffed, "You're my age, dork."

"Yes, but I act more mature," He stood up, eye to eye with Nova.

She looked at him "I will give you three seconds to get out of my way, young man." Nova said with a mocking tone.

He handed her his notebook and said nothing, as if to think that this girl couldn't harm him. Gibson had basic training in combat and could do quite well with the right strategy. This girl was lean and didn't have any muscle so obviously she would not be a problem. Right?

Wrong.

Nova's hands turned into fists as the note pad was crunched, and then juiced. Black ooze from the tulip stain came out of its remains. She dropped the note pad and looked at Gibson straight in the eye, her eyes giving the look of being blood red.

"Big mistake."

She punched him square in the jaw, making Gibson stumble back. He held his bleeding chin as Nova stomped off out of the garden.

The two kings watching sighed. The older one of the two sighed as he watched his daughter storm off.

"You cannot predict who shall love whom. And that is our mistake." The king walked out silently, leaving the other to slump and sigh.

"How could that guy have the nerve to say that?" Nova complained to Chiro as he put her elegant silver crown on her head.

"I think you over-reacted, Novie," He said.

Nova stared back at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was combed perfectly to every hair in place. The pink dress shone with diamonds. High-heel pink shoes completed her outfit but made it difficult to walk. This wasn't her...

"I did NOT over-react, Chiro. He was just a stuck-up jerk who probably has a rich lord for a dad or something."

"We're going to be meeting the other royals today! Maybe you'll find your Prince Charming like the stories you love!' The naive boy smiled at his sister who weakly smiled back.

They exited the room and waited at the top of the steps. They were supposed to be introduced in a "surprising" introduction, although there were no details.

Gibson waited by his father's throne, eager to get this done with so he can go back to researching these "black flowers". His sister held onto his arm, wondering what the others will be like. Jinmay wasn't allowed out of the palace walls and there weren't any other kids her age whom she could meet.

Gibson watched as the king came straight down from the opening hall, with a hand full of guards by his side. A typical royal scene.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," The king said, his voice smooth and of much wisdom. Gibson liked this guy; he had a mature way about him that he could relate too.

And then a young boy around the age of his sister came bolting down the stairs that wrapped around the hall.

"And this is my son, Chiro. Say hello, Chiro." The king said, looking at his son.

"Hello, Chiro." He said jokingly. He locked eyes with Jinmay and they both blushed and turned away. The only person who noticed this was his father.

"And this... is Nova."

A young girl came down the stairs slowly in a dignified way. Gibson adjusted his glasses. That was...?

Nova recognized him too. As soon as she got up to Chiro, she smiled sweetly.

"Pleasure to meet you all. But..."

Nova could not believe it! It was THIS guy, the guy whom she promised she would hate for eternity, was the king's son! No wonder he was so stuck-up. She took off her high heels and threw them at Gibson, knocking him in the head and making him pass out.

Everyone gasped at Nova's behavior but her father.

"I believe you two must have met before?" He asked.

"Yeah, we have!' She glared at Gibson, who was shooting daggers at her himself.

"Be nicer to your future husband, Nova."


End file.
